


Divided Loyalties (No, Not That One)

by TheFireWithin



Series: Decamber Challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctor Who: Academy Era, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: Theta can't find his journal.  Luckily the Deca has his back.Part of Decamber-- Day 2: Loyalty
Series: Decamber Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110302
Kudos: 3





	Divided Loyalties (No, Not That One)

"No, no, no, no," Theta muttered, panicked as he tore the Deca club room apart, ignoring the looks the rest of the members were giving him. "Come on, where are you...?"

"What are you looking for?" Koschei asked. "We can help, you know."

Theta hesitated before answering. "It's... it's my journal. My personal, private journal."

"It's okay," Millennia smiled reassuringly as she stood up to look. "No one here would read that."

"I would," Koschei shrugged. "No offense. I'm just nosy."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Theta said. "What if Runcible got his meaty hands on it? He would never let me live it down! I write down everything--my thoughts, my feelings, my dreams-" Theta suddenly paled. 

"Gallifrey to Theta," Drax waved his hand in front of the other's face. "Why are you paler than Koschei?"

"Oi!"

"I wrote down my dreams."

"And?"

Theta flushed. "I, ah, had a, um... well, a... y'know..." he gestured vaguely, "a grown-up Time Lord dream last night." 

Ushas made a face. "Ew."

"What if they read it..! They might try to move me away from-... from the bloke's dorms. And Brax..." he groaned. "He's going to try to talk to me about it. I'd sooner die."

"We'll help you find it." Mortimus smiled. "And if Runcible or someone finds it, we'll keep them from bringing it up. Apparently some of us are threatening."

"Yeah, mate. We stick together." Magnus clapped his shoulder, making Theta wince slightly. 

"Thanks. I mean, ow, but thanks."

Vansell slunk into the room, a faded leather book in his hands. 

"My journal!" Theta ran over, grabbing it and thumbing through it. "Where did you find it?!"

"Oh, uh, in the hall. You must have forgotten to close your bag up again." Vansell shrugged.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Theta pulled him into a hug, Vansell stiffly reciprocating before pulling away. 

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

Magnus grinned. "See? We have each other's backs."

*****

"And what do you have for us today, young agent?" A well-groomed man looked over Vansell, who was squinting in the afternoon suns despite being in the middle of the woods. 

Vansell reached into his bag, pulling out a stack of papers. "Theta Sigma's journal. I made a copy of the entire thing. He's always writing in it; it's the best best thing to grabbing him and going through his mind."

The man smiled thinly, taking the papers. "Adequate work. Your loyalty to the cause is appreciated."

"Always, sir. Anything for the CIA."


End file.
